As Long As You Love Me
by CutieDoll
Summary: Dedicado a los fans de Sonamy... 'No importa quien eres, de donde eres o que hiciste... Mientras tu me ames...' Pasen, lean y dejen review!.


Wazzaaa!

Hey, hola como han estado… bueno vengo ahora con este nuevo One-Shot Sonamy de la canción de los Backstreet Boy ''As Long As You Love Me''…

Aquí el link…

watch?v=a1keeXd0eOE

Si no lo escuchan, vendrá Freddy Krueger y se los comerá e,e

Gracias a todos los que enviaron review: Shadougexsiempre, Shalvanic Knight of Destiny y a Ladydevivon33.

Ok empecemos!

ESTE ONE-SHOT VA PARA LOS QUE LEYENDON MI FIC ''WORLDWIDE''!

Aquí Amy no conoce a Sonic…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Long As You Love Me…

'' No me importa quien eres

De donde eres

Que hiciste

Mientras tú me ames…''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-…Bien, Amelia Rose the Hedgehog, acaba de cumplir 2 años de sentencia por trato de tráfico de droga ilegal para los Estados Unidos… puede irse… - Una señora mayor termino de hablar para señalar la puerta de salida, su expresión era seria.

La eriza de ahora 14 años salio, feliz.

Ahí estaba su pequeña amiga Cream de 8 años la recibió dulcemente en la puerta, Cream venia acompañada de su madre Vainilla.

-Hola Amy!... – La eriza rosa la abrazo alegremente. Esos dos años habían sido difíciles…

Bueno, comenzare a narrarles lo que paso rápidamente…

Comenzaba a ser la temporada de Invierno en Green Hill, por lo que Amy, recién desempleada, necesitaba dinero para al menos sobrevivir esta temporada… por lo que acudió con una de sus mejores amigas Rouge, que sabia que hacer en esos momentos de desesperación económica… la metió al tan conocido ''Tráfico de Droga'' y por eso salio de prisión.

-Bueno, Amy vamos a casa… - La señora Vainilla comenzó a caminar hacia dirección a su casa… que no quedaba muy lejos.

Las 3 se dirigían a la casa de las conejas… Cream narraba lo que había pasado antes del incidente de la prisión, esta explico que había conocido a nuevas amistades, entre estas, le platico sobre un erizo azul de nombre Sonic the Hedgehog.

A Amy no le cayo muy bien tal erizo… ya que creía que solo era un creído que se hacia pasar por héroe para llamar la atención.

Lo cual no era así.

Cuando llegaron, al entrar estaban todas las amistades nuevas de la pequeña coneja.

Paso un buen rato conociendo personas, se extraño al ver a una gata color lila y a un erizo color plateado que según explicaron, eran del futuro.

Llevaban el nombre de Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog.

Así paso el día, Amy conoció a las amistades, pero no logro ver al tal Sonic… tal vez seguía haciéndose el héroe por hay…

Amy se dirigió a lo que ahora seguía siendo su nueva habitación en la casa de su amiga Cream.

La visualizo rápidamente, era pequeña pero muy cómoda.

Habían pasado los días, y todo iba bien en lo que ahora es la nueva vida de Amelia Rose. Este día, muy temprano se dirigió hacia el supermercado, a comprar lo que Vainilla le pidió, en el transcurso del camino accidentalmente choco con un erizo azul…

-Que te pasa imbecil… fíjate por donde vas! – Grito furiosa la eriza rosa.

-Perdón… que es ese vocabulario… - El erizo se levanto, dejando a Amy paralizada sonrojada… no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Per-perdóname, no me fije… - Amy se intento disculpar, y el erizo solo la miro sonriendo.

-No te preocupes… mi nombre es Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog y el tuyo? – Pregunto con una genuina sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Amy no sabia que contestar, estaba hablando con el que ella creía creído… pero al parecer no era así… tal vez Sonic no se lo que ella creía.

-Mi nombre es Amelia Rose, pero dime Amy… - Dijo después de reaccionar, se sentía extraña e hipócrita.

-Lindo nombre… a donde ibas con tanta prisa? – Dijo Sonic sonriendo.

-Iba al supermercado… conoces a Cream cierto?.

-Claro… ella me hablo un poco sobre ti… - Contesto el erizo azul algo sonrojado.

-Bueno, ella también me hablo de ti… - ''Hipócrita soy…'' comenzó a pensar sintiéndose culpable.

-Si quieres te acompaño al súper… - Sonic sonrío y jalo la muñeca de la eriza rosada, para dirigirse al supermercado…

Habían pasado un día, fuera de lo normal después de haber entregado lo que Vainilla les pidió…

Después de haber ido a la casa de Cream…

Ambos salieron a una especie de cita… comenzaron dirigiéndose a un parque de diversiones…

Amy comenzaba a sentirse atraída hacia aquel erizo azul. Lo comenzó a conocer mejor, y se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario de lo que había creído primero.

Aunque también comenzaba a temer el como vaya a reaccionar el héroe azul al confesarle que fue a la cárcel por 2 años, comenzaba a imaginarse escenas donde el erizo huía de ella al momento de confesarle tal cosa…

Después de esa agradable tarde junto a Sonic… este le indico que fueran a la conocidísima ''Rueda de la Fortuna''. A lo que Amy solo asintió.

La fila era larga, pero podían esperar.

Habían pasado al menos unos 20 minutos cuando llego el turno de los dos erizos, Amy se sentía nerviosa al ver la pequeña cabina, donde estaría muy junta a Sonic. Se sonrojo violentamente cuando accidentalmente cayo sobre las piernas del erizo azul.

Comenzaban a subir lentamente, Amy comenzó a maldecir al juego. Cuando de pronto sintió que Sonic comenzó a hablar.

-O-oye… se que esto es muy rápido… pero, me gustas… y yo… - Sonic comenzó a hablar nervioso y bajo lentamente las orejas sonrojándose violentamente.

-Sonic… no sabes mi pasado… de seguro me odiarías si supieras lo que me paso… - Dijo Amy interrumpiendo a Sonic.

-Que paso?... – Pregunto menos nervioso…

-Bueno… - Amy comenzó a narrarle detalladamente todo lo que había pasado… Sonic solo seguía serio sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Y si… tu también me gustaste… pero, después de esto podemos seguir siendo amigos… - Amy pregunto nerviosa cuando vio tan serio a Sonic.

-Eso que tiene… tu me quieres? – Sonic la tomo delicadamente de las manos.

-S-si… - Amy sintió el aliento de Sonic cerca de sus labios… hasta que ella corto la distancia, juntando sus labios en un tierno y primerizo beso entre ambos…

-Te quiero Sonic… - Dijo Amy al terminar el beso, juntando sus frentes.

-Y yo a ti Amy… - Ronroneo un poco haciendo reír a Amy. – No importa lo que hiciste… mientras tu me ames… todo estará bien… - Dijo Sonic haciendo sonreír a Amy…

Cuando el juego termino, Sonic & Amy salieron tomados de las manos.

Amy se sentía muy feliz de que el héroe azul la haya aceptado como era… una eriza ruda y con un terrible pasado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Amy & Sonic están juntos…

Ahora mismo estaban tomados de las manos en un parque, debajo de un grande y frondoso árbol…

Sonic comenzó a cantar…

-'' Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

And how you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me'' – Sonrío después de cantar…

-'' I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me'' – Amy siguió cantando alegremente.

-Te sabes la canción?... – Pregunto Sonic sonriente.

-Claro… dice cosas muy ciertas – La eriza río.

- Lo se… - Sonic tomo a Amy de la cintura depositándole un dulce beso en los labios…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Woo Hoo!

Gracias por leer mi fic!

Dedicado a todos los fans de Sonamy…

~LostInLoveForKoganSonamy.


End file.
